


peaches and punishment

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Food, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin stealing and decides a punishment is definitely needed.This was my entry for Kinkalot 2020: Challenge 4: Hunger/Thirst!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	peaches and punishment

It had been 8 hours and 53 minutes. 

8 hours and 53 minutes since Merlin's last meal and he was starting to feel the ache in his stomach. Arthur had been giving him countless jobs, keeping him busy and unable to sneak any food from the kitchens for a whole 8 hours and 53 minutes.

Merlin sighed heavily as he scrubbed at Arthur's boots, shining them to satisfaction. Arthur was scribbling away at his desk, seemingly oblivious to the low grumblings coming from Merlin's stomach. 

8 hours and 54 minutes. 

“I'm hungry.” Arthur said suddenly, breaking Merlin's concentration. 

_ You're not the only one. _ Merlin thought. 

“Fetch me some fruit from the kitchens.” 

Merlin scrambled up, practically leaping for the door. He sped down the stairs and ran through the corridors, dodging other servants with a wide grin. 

8 hours and 58 minutes after his last meal, Merlin was bouncing into the kitchens like an excited pup, demanding food for Prince Arthur. The cook rolled her eyes as she abandoned her preparations for the evening meal and began piling a plate with fruits, bread and cheeses. Merlin eyed the food, his mouth salivating.

As Merlin exited the kitchen, he surveyed his takings, deciding which piece of food he could take. He climbed back up the stairs to outside Arthur's chambers and finally came to the conclusion that the lone peach sitting at the edge of the plate would be his saving grace. 

9 hours and 2 minutes since he'd last eaten and Merlin was about to bite into a ripe peach. His stomach gurgled in anticipation and as Merlin held up the fruit to his lips he inhaled the sweet scent and sighed. 

Merlin opened his mouth, placed his lips around the peach and bit down. It was like heaven in a mouthful. Succulent, juicy soft fruit filled his mouth and Merlin swore he'd never tasted anything so delicious in all his years. 

He took more bites, the sticky juices running down his chin. Merlin sighed again, his stomach thanking him for finally giving in to its needs. 

What Merlin didn't notice as he ate, was Arthur opening his doors to investigate the soft sighing he could hear. 

“Enjoying that, are we?” Arthur smirked, leaning against the door frame. 

Merlin looked up and he stared at the prince. There was a look on his face, anger mixed with… Something else Merlin couldn't quite name. 

“Arthur, I'm sorry.. I just-- It's been so long since I last--” 

“Shut up and get inside. Now.” 

Arthur's tone was warning, threatening, his eyes dark. Merlin scurried inside and held onto the remainder of the peach, unsure what to do now he'd been caught. 

Arthur stood in front of him, hands on his hips, a powerful and intimidating stance. 

“You're eating my food.” He stated, matter of factly. 

Merlin nodded. 

“Is this the first time you've stolen from my plate?” 

Merlin shook his head. 

“Well, Merlin. It seems like someone needs to be punished.” 

_ Great, another afternoon in the stocks. Or the dungeons. Or maybe he'll just flog me.  _ Merlin thought. 

“Get on your knees.” Arthur demanded. 

Merlin's mind went into overdrive as he thought about his upcoming punishment. He regretted every stolen bite, every ounce of food he’d ever taken. 

Arthur stepped forwards as Merlin fell to the ground, the floor hard against his knees. His breathing was heavy and Merlin panicked. 

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hair and pulled his face up. He could still feel the stickiness on his chin and Merlin felt extremely vulnerable in his position. 

“Yes, you definitely need punishing..” Arthur breathed and then, Merlin spotted the reason for his laboured breathing. 

Just in front of him, Merlin could see Arthur's trousers straining, a thick bulge aching to break free. He swallowed a moan at the sight. 

“Just look at you.. All that juice running down your chin, so filthy.” Arthur murmured, pulling at his trousers. 

Merlin got the idea quickly and licked his lips, causing Arthur to pull at his hair tighter. Soon enough, the prince had divulged himself of trousers and he stood before Merlin, cock out, hard and waiting to be swallowed. 

“This will fill you up much better, Merlin.” 

Arthur poked the head of his cock at Merlin's lips and he opened up happily, taking Arthur's full length into his mouth in one quick gulp. Arthur moaned above him and Merlin swallowed around his cock, tasting a contrasting mix of sweetness and bitterness. 

Merlin squeezed his hands tight, the juices of the peach running through his fingers. In a quick movement, Merlin dropped the peach in favour of grabbing the base of Arthur’s cock, holding tight as he bobbed his head back and forth. 

Above him, Merlin could hear Arthur moaning and felt the hand in his hair tightening. For just a second, Merlin wondered how he’d gotten into this situation but the thought was quickly pushed away when Arthur used both hands to grab his face.

Merlin let his mouth go slack as Arthur fucked his face, thrusting with abandon. 

“This.. Unh.. This is what you get for stealing from me…  _ MerI _ in.” Arthur grunted, his hips starting to shake. “You looked so good, those thick lips around that peach, bloody hell.” 

Three particularly hard thrusts later and Arthur was spilling into Merlin’s mouth, moaning loudly and pressing his cock forward as far as it could go. Merlin swallowed all he could, feeling his eyes starting to water as pain mixed with pleasure. He could feel the pressure of his own erection in his trousers and Merlin moaned as Arthur pulled out and looked down at him with a lazy smile. 

“Fuck, you look good enough to eat.” Arthur murmured, bending down to Merlin’s level and pushing him to lie down. 

“Arthur.. Oh, shit.” 

“Shh, your punishment isn’t over yet..”

Merlin’s breath was taken away when Arthur pulled his breeches down and he was secretly thankful for his hunger now, especially when it led to  _ this. _


End file.
